


Christmas Cartoons

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair invites Megan over to watch The Grinch Who Stole Christmas.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabble Day - due 07 Dec - grinch/Grinch prompt





	Christmas Cartoons

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa. The prompt - Grinch
> 
> The Grinch Who Stole Christmas quote is from the cartoon. The full quote is:
> 
> "Welcome Christmas. Bring your cheer,  
> Cheer to all Whos, far and near.  
> Christmas Day is in our grasp  
> So long as we have hands to grasp.  
> Christmas Day will always be  
> Just as long as we have we.  
> Welcome Christmas while we stand  
> Heart to heart and hand in hand."

It had been a long day of work, part of an even longer week as Jim Ellison parked in front of Prospect. Rubbing tired eyes, he glanced up at the loft thinking it was such a long way up to his condo. Deciding he would go up, get something to eat, and then crash in front of the television he moved to the door. There had to be something on worth watching, a ball game somewhere or a good movie. With any luck, Blair would have cooked something and he could relax.

Climbing the stairs, he stopped at the door, leaning on it for a moment, gathering energy. It was then he noticed the strangest music coming from inside the loft. Through the door he could hear, “You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch,” and a woman’s laughter. 

“There’s no way Blair is watching The Grinch Who Stole Christmas with a date,” he said, mostly to the wall as unlocked the door.

Walking in, he glanced in the living room and saw, not only Blair watching the Grinch, but Megan Connor watching it too. 

“Hey, Jim,” Blair called out as Jim hung up his jacket. “Megan’s never seen The Grinch Who Stole Christmas so I invited her over to see it.”

Jim shook his head in disbelief and Blair thinking he was amazed that Megan had never seen the Christmas classic nodded.

“I know it’s impossible to believe,” Blair continued with a smile before adding, “there’s some stew in the microwave.”

Jim nodded and waved him back to the television as he made his way to the microwave and nuked his dinner. With a sigh, he grabbed some bread and a beer and took a seat at the table. As he ate the stew he could hear the music from the Grinch playing and the two laughing. When the cartoon finally finished, the last words echoing, “…Welcome Christmas while we stand heart to heart and hand in hand.” Blair turned off the television and he and Megan joined Jim at the table. 

“Have you seen the Grinch, Jimbo?” Megan asked.

Jim glanced at Megan. He had seen the Grinch the year it had premiered. He’d been eight at the time. Then his mother left and with her went all the joy of Christmas in the Ellison household. His father had been a stern man and didn’t see any reason for “Christmas cartoons and such nonsense.” Not willing to tell Megan about his personal life, he shrugged, “Once when I was eight.”

“Not since you were eight,” Blair repeated. 

“I had other things to do,” Jim answered in a tight voice.

Hearing Jim’s discomfort, Blair changed the subject and the three chatted for a while over coffee and cake before Megan headed home. 

After she had left, as the pair cleaned up, Blair asked, “You didn’t like the Grinch Who Stole Christmas?”

“No, that’s not it. My mother left after Christmas when I was eight and my father considered Christmas cartoons childish and a waste of time so we didn’t watch them.”

“Wow, that’s…that’s sad.” 

Jim nodded. 

“Listen,” Blair continued. “Let’s play catch up. We can watch Charlie Brown and Frosty and Rudolph and Mr. Magoo’s Christmas Carol and-”

“Slow down, Chief. Let’s not overdose on Christmas. Why don’t we start with one cartoon, pick one.”

Blair smiled and stopped unsure which to pick.


End file.
